Legend Of The Mellog
Legend Of The Mellog is the thirty-fourth episode of Scooby Doo Sparks. It is the second and final episode to guest star Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. Premise Mystery, Inc. & Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels are both participating in a archaeological dig led by their friend Melbourne O'Reilly at Captain Caveman's birthplace. While there, they discover the inscription of Cavey's father defeating the Mellog that only Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels can read. Also discovered is the statue of the Mellog. When the Mellog comes to life, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels remember when they went back in time and stopped a hoaxer using the prophecy of the Mellog coming to life again to become chief of Cavey's tribe in place of Cavey's father. But our heroes are about to realize that the prophecy has genuinely come true. When they found out, Captain Caveman must defeat the Mellog before it destroys humanity. Synopsis Mystery, Inc. is on assignment for Ghost Chasers Magazine. They are going to an area in the American Southwest where Melbourne O'Reilly, a friend of theirs, is working on a dig. Also there is Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. For them, the archaeological dig is important as this is where Captain Caveman was born. When Mystery, Inc. arrives at the site, the Teen Angels greet their friends. Melbourne O'Reilly has made note of fossils that seem out of place in the tar pit. There are dinosaurs at a time when they should be extinct. Captain Caveman then reveals why he has dinosaurs in his fur. He has the power to travel through time and has been to the Age of Dinosaurs. Scooby-Dum walks along a trail of footprints which turn out to have been made by the Teen Angels. Googie notices that Scooby-Dum is walking alone and tells Shaggy. Everyone follows him. They discover an inscription on the mountainside. Marcy takes a picture. Dee Dee then reveals that she has already deciphered it. The inscription tells that a Pteranodon-like creature called the Mellog, probably brought back from the Cretaceous period by Cavey's ancestor, once terrorized the valley, but was defeated by Cavey's father who became the chief of the tribe. A statue of the Mellog was built on an island in the middle of the tar pit. As long as it stays there the valley is safe. The inscription also mentions a prophecy that the Mellog will one day come to life. The Teen Angels then talk about how they traveled through time and stopped a rival from stealing the title of chief from Captain Caveman's father by using the Mellog legend. At that moment, Melbourne O'Reilly's assistant discovers the island and its Mellog statue. Just then, the Mellog comes to life and scares everyone. Melbourne O'Reilly orders an evacuation. As Mystery, Inc. heads to the Mystery Machine, Scrappy-Doo trips and falls. Daphne rescues him. Seven members of O'Reilly's team are killed by the Mellog before they can reach safety. In the Teen Angels Motorhome, Brenda sends an emergency distress call. At a safe point, our heroes are found by Batman and Robin, along with Blue Falcon and Dynomutt as well as Birdman. The Teen Angels talk about when they went back in time. After the Teen Angels finish their story, Velma spots the Mellog flying in the sky. The monster is just in range of Dynomutt's scanner. Dynomutt's scan says that the Mellog really has come back to life and is intent on destroying humanity. Velma and Marcy examine Dynomutt for a possible malfunction in his scanner. When they find none, they realize the scan was accurate. Blue Falcon and Birdman alert the government. While Batman and Robin head off to get help, the others take shelter at a nearby military base where they discuss the Mellog with Blue Falcon's contact F.O.C.U.S. One and Birdman's contact Falcon Seven along with General Stone and King Faraday. They realize that Captain Caveman must defeat the Mellog as he is the only survivor of his tribe. However, he cannot do it alone. The Teen Angels reveal that they know martial arts and are determined to help. Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, and Birdman decide to help, too. So does everyone else at the base, including Mystery, Inc. Just then, Batman and Robin arrive with other superheroes including some from space (see below). Just then, the Mellog attacks the base. A battle ensues. Even Shaggy and Scooby-Doo must fight. Ultimately, the battle is a success. With help from the Teen Angels, Mystery, Inc., and everyone else at the else at the base, Captain Caveman defeats the Mellog. The Mellog is destroyed. In Washington, DC, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels are given medals by the President of the United States for defeating the Mellog. So are Mystery, Inc., Melbourne O'Reilly, the soldiers, and the superheroes that helped Captain Caveman. The Mellog story has made the newspapers and is even in Ghost Chasers Magazine. Everyone celebrates, and what does Scooby-Doo say? "Scooby-Dooby-Doo". Suspects N/A Culprits Trivia *This is the second episode to incorporate an episode'' of ''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels into the rebooted continuity. *Other superheroes make cameo appearances in this episode to help Captain Caveman defeat the Mellog, including Batman and Robin, Birdman, Space Ghost, the Herculoids, the Galaxy Trio, Samson and Goliath, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, & Hong Kong Phooey, all of whom guest star in the series. *Among the superheroes that make cameo appearances in this episode, Batman and Robin, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, & Birdman have major roles though they are not considered guest stars in this episode. *The Teen Angels are shown to be skilled martial artists in this episode. * This episode is the backdoor pilot for a spin-off series starring Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. Location *Captain Caveman's birthplace Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossovers